


One Week

by CordeliaRose



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, High School, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaRose/pseuds/CordeliaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil, a football player at high school, is obsessed with the quiet kid with his nose always in a book. His name? Dan Howell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

**Monday, 1:27 PM:**

“Stop staring at him.” The words snapped Phil out of his daydream, and he blinked at Louise stupidly.

“What?” he said, equally as dumbly.

Zoe giggled, and Louise rolled her eyes. Alfie spoke up, his mouth full of sandwich. “She said to stop staring at Dan, mate.”

“I wasn’t,” Phil said automatically. His response elicited a chorus of groans at his table.

“Oh my God,” Louise exclaimed. She set down her yoghurt pot and pointed her spoon at Phil. “Look – we get you really like him. And we can see why, he’s really cute and everything, and I have French with him and he’s really sweet as well, but what we can’t stand is the fact that you won’t ask him out!” She tapped her spoon on the table with the last three words, and Zoe nodded in agreement.

“I don’t even know if he’s gay,” Phil said quickly, ignoring the rolling of eyes that followed immediately afterwards. He had been using the same reason for his excuse for the past month now.

“You know what,” Alfie announced suddenly, standing up, “I’m going to ask him.”

“What?” Phil squealed in alarm, glancing round to where Dan was sitting. They were all outside, enjoying the rare summery weather, and Dan was sitting four tables down from them, reading a book. It fascinated Phil how Dan was always reading – but it made approaching him rather intimidating because he was always stuck in a book.

“I’ll be subtle and I won’t mention you.” Alfie brushed the crumbs from his front. “Just say I need some help with English – we’re in the same class – and casually find out.”

“You couldn’t be casual if you tried,” Zoe pointed out, but she grinned. “Okay, if he isn’t gay, we’ll stop pestering you about him, yeah?”

“Good. Finally.”

“But,” Zoe added, “if he is, we want you to ask him out.”

“There’s always a catch,” Phil groaned.

*~*~*~

Alfie didn’t return for the rest of lunch, and Phil was getting increasingly anxious as he saw Alfie and Dan chatting.

When he finally headed back to them, when the bell rang for lessons, they all pounced. “Guess who’s bisexual,” he grinned, and clapped Phil on the back. Phil’s face heated up – partly out of embarrassment because his three closest friends were wolf-whistling at him, and partly out of excitement because at least now he had a chance.

*~*~*~

**Tuesday, 8:23 AM:**

“You’re being really obvious, you know,” a soft voice spoke from behind Phil. He jumped nearly a foot in the air and clutched at his chest.

“Cat! Don’t sneak up on me!” he hissed, pretending to be annoyed at her but not being able to hold back his smile.

“If you’re going to sneak a peek at your boyfriend, at least pretend to be daydreaming or something, or texting, just don’t stand there and literally stare at him!”

Phil blushed. He hadn’t realised how obvious he was being. “Leave me alone!” he whispered, poking Cat in her ribs where he knew she was ticklish. “And he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Um…Phil?” A shy voice that Phil knew instantly came from behind him.

Phil turned around so quickly that he twisted his spine and stood there, gaping, when he saw Dan. He was looking at the floor shyly and holding out a piece of paper. “T-thanks,” Phil stuttered, trying his hardest to ignore Zoe jumping up and down in the background, pointing at Dan and beaming.

It was a detention slip. “Shit,” Phil muttered.

“Sorry,” Dan said apologetically. “I, um…I just went to Mrs Thompson to get some stuff sorted out and she told me to give it to you and I’m sorry but—”

“It’s fine,” Phil said quickly. Dan glanced up quickly, biting his lip, and Phil felt himself go a little dizzy. “Not your fault.”

Dan smiled awkwardly and headed back off, his head down. He bumped into Zoe on his way, who was excitedly making her way over to them, but she laughed off his embarrassment and carried on.

“What was that?” she breathed excitedly.

“A detention slip. A teacher asked him to take it to Phil,” Cat broke in.

Zoe’s face fell. “Oh. Bubble officially burst. But anyway!” She adopted a serious tone. “Contact has been made!”

“Don’t even.”

*~*~*~

**Thursday, 3:45 PM:**

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson. Phil took in a big breath; this was his only chance. Biology was the only lesson he shared with Dan, and he wouldn’t be seeing him anywhere else. He quickly gathered his books and hurried over to his desk on the opposite side of the room.

“Dan?” Phil said hesitantly, seeing that he had a couple of friends surrounding him. Dan glanced up and flushed, then nodded at his friends when they asked if he would catch them up.

“Hey, Phil.” Dan slung his backpack over his shoulder and fiddled with his fingers. “Did you want something?”

“Um, y-yeah.” Phil cursed at himself for stuttering. “Are you coming to the football game after school on Monday?”

Dan stared at him for a few seconds and Phil wondered if he’d been too obvious. Then he replied with an awkward smile, “No, I don’t think so. I’m not really sporty and I don’t understand football so…no, probably not. You’re in the team, right?”

“Oh, yeah, I am. I play goalie. Just wondering, that’s all. Well, bye.” Phil turned away sharply and groaned internally at his lack of smoothness. _If I was peanut butter, I would be crunchy._ He snorted to himself and then realised why he wasn’t very smooth – he made lame jokes comparing himself to peanut butter and then laughed to himself about them.

*~*~*~

**Sunday, 10:43 AM:**

Phil was lying on his bed, Muse playing from his stereo and a book in his hands. He definitely wasn’t such an avid reader as Dan, but he did enjoy a few books from time to time. He was a slow reader though; he was currently reading _Wool_ by Hugh Howey and was engrossed in the story, so he was annoyed when his phone buzzed.

He sighed when it wouldn’t stop and picked it up from beside him. He had fourteen texts from Louise – most of which were “PHIL” or variations of. Phil scrolled back up to the first message she’d sent, which simply read, “a certain boy with a name that rhymes with hand towel is coming to watch you play ;) xx”.

That certainly shook Phil awake. He replied with “WHAT HOW WHAT DID YOU DO” and stared at his phone until he got a reply, two minutes later.

“I told him that I was going to support you but nobody else was so I didn’t want to go alone! We’re partners for a project in History so we were texting this morning and I asked! Xx”.

Phil was going to projectile vomit and hyperventilate and pass out from excitement.

*~*~*~

**Monday, 4:01 PM:**

“I can’t go out there,” Phil squeaked.

Jack Harries rolled his eyes at him. “Phil, come on,” he said firmly but kindly. “I know you really have the hots for this Howell kid, but we need our goalie – you’re the best player on the team, mate.”

“He’s going to be watching!” Phil had gotten changed with the rest of his team-mates but was now frozen by the door. The other players were doing warm up exercises on the field, but Jack had seen how panicked Phil was and stayed with him.

“So you better play even better than usual to impress him!”

Finally, Phil sighed and took a reluctant step forward. He could hear the crowd cheering and the opposing team waiting, and he couldn’t exactly never go out.

“Good one mate,” Jack said approvingly, as they broke into a jog. “Be on top of your game, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Phil agreed, with more confidence in his voice than he felt.

*~*~*~

Phil wasn’t on top of his game. He had saved all of the goals so far, but they were all narrow. He had spotted Louise and Dan within about five seconds of heading out, and was trying to surreptitiously stare at his crush without him noticing.

He had smiled shyly at him when Phil had jogged out, waving when Louise did and holding up a little banner that said “Go Phil!”

It was just before half time that he finally paid the consequences for being a creep.

A thud, pain and the ground. That was what Phil managed to register, then realised the ball had hit him square in the face. He heard people yelling and footsteps running towards him, and then the coach hoisting him up.

“Phil, you alright mate?” Jack asked anxiously, coming up behind them.

Phil thought for a few seconds, and then asked, “Is spaghetti an emotion?”

Jack and Mr Wilkins, the coach, exchanged a glance.

*~*~*~

“I always knew football was a dangerous sport,” his mother fussed, setting down three plates of cottage pie.

“It’s only a conker, Mum,” Phil said loudly. There was a strange buzzing in his ears.

“A concussion, Phil,” his dad corrected, and sighed as he dug into his cottage pie. Phil had to be kept at home for the rest of the week to recover – and what a long week it was going to be for them.

*~*~*~

**Tuesday, 4:09 PM:**

The doorbell rang. Phil stumbled out of the living room, dressed in his Cookie Monster pyjamas, assuming it was the post-man.

“Oh,” Phil said, blinking when he opened the door. “Hand Towell. I wasn’t expecting you.”

Dan frowned at the nickname but said nothing, but just smiled nervously. “Nice pyjamas,” he said to break the ice.

“You’re not my real mum,” Phil grumbled and stepped back to let Dan in.

“I just wanted to come round to say hey,” the younger boy said hesitantly. “Louise told me where to come, I thought a phone call was too impersonal.”

“That’s alright,” Phil grinned, slurring his words slightly. He closed the door and headed back to the living room, waving his arm to indicate that he wanted Dan to follow him.

*~*~*~

“I’ve never met anyone else who listens to Muse,” Dan grinned. He had lost his air of awkwardness around Phil now and was lying on his bed next to him.

“They’re good,” Phil agreed. “Are you staying for dinner? Mum is making…um…I don’t know. She’s making something to eat.”

“Can I stay for dinner?” Dan asked nervously.

“Sure thing. Oh no, I just went American.” Phil found this hilarious and burst out laughing. Dan giggled at his hysteria.

“Okay then, I’ll stay.”

*~*~*~

**Thursday, 4:08 PM:**

“Feeling any better?”

“I’m feeling so much better. I think the concussion is going away. The doctor says to still stay off tomorrow but that I can go back in on Monday and I can play!”

“That’s good – don’t get distracted this time, though, yeah?”

Phil blushed. Dan still hadn’t realised that it was himself who had distracted him.

*~*~*~

**Saturday, 12:28 PM:**

Dan hummed along to the song that was playing on the radio. He had come round to Phil’s house every day after school that week, and he had returned the favour by inviting Phil over to his.

Phil was grinning at Dan’s absent-mindedly singing when he heard his phone go off. It was Louise. “Are you two ever gonna kiss? Xx” it read. Phil grinned and shoved it back in his pocket.

He was planning all that for tomorrow.

In the mean time, he picked up a games controller and chucked the over one at Dan. “Mortal Kombat?” he asked.

“I will kick your butt,” Dan exclaimed enthusiastically.

*~*~*~

**Sunday, 11:13 PM:**

“It’s already eleven, do you want to go to bed?” Phil asked, looking at his clock. He had shyly invited Dan over for a sleepover, under the guise that he was nervous about going back into school after such a long time, but really it was so he could set his plan into action.

“Sure,” Dan agreed. “I’ll go do my teeth.” He jumped up from the floor – the two had just finished a heated game of Guess Who – and grabbed his toothbrush.

Phil breathed out shakily. Time to put his plan into action. He leapt up and grabbed one of the two lion toys he had: both were called Lion, unimaginatively, and despite not having known each other for a great time, Dan knew how precious the two were to him.

Dan came back in shortly afterwards, dumping his toothbrush back in his bag and grabbing his pyjamas. He straightened up and his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion when he saw that Phil was holding out Lion.

“Am I supposed to do something?” Dan asked uncertainly, still clutching his pyjamas.

“Take Lion,” Phil replied. When Dan had stepped forward hesitantly and accepted the small toy from Phil, Phil stood up and grabbed Dan in a hug.

“Oh!” Dan said happily. “What’s this for?”

“You mean a lot to me, Daniel Howell,” Phil said softly. “And Lion is for you to keep. So we can have a Lion each.”

“Phil, I know how much they mean to you, I can’t just—”

“Yes, you can,” Phil said firmly. “Because I’m going to ask you something now and I’m giving you Lion to show you just how serious I am about that question.”

Dan nodded and reluctantly let go of Phil as he backed away from the hug.

“Dan, would you…like to…you know, maybe go out with me?” Phil said, becoming more flustered than he had anticipated. His heart was beating far too fast to be healthy.

Dan held Lion up and smiled at the toy and the gesture, and then put him hand on Phil’s shoulder. Phil’s stomach sank – this was it, this was Dan trying to be sweet in saying no, and –

Dan’s lips met with his gently, just for a second. “That’s a yes,” Dan said softly, holding Lion to his chest.

Phil’s stomach promptly unsunk itself.

*~*~*~

**Monday, 6:58 AM:**

Dan yawned. “Are we going to let people know, or?”

Phil glanced over at his boyfriend – internal screaming – and asked, “Don’t you want to?”

“The opposite. I would like to. I just know that you are popular because of being a football teamer person and I’m…well, I’m not unpopular but I’m not as popular as you, and—”

Phil rolled his eyes and cut his boyfriend off by nudging his nose against Dan’s. They were still lying in Phil’s bed together, hugging like they had been when they’d gone to bed, although they really should get up or they’d be rushing.

“I don’t give a shit about that, I really like you and we are going to let people know.” Phil kissed Dan’s forehead. “Alright with you?”

“Definitely.”

“And I’ve even thought of the best way to do it.”

“You’ve been planning this for ages, haven’t you?”

“You have no idea,” Phil said happily, because Dan really didn’t have a clue.

“Go on then, what’s your brilliant idea?” Dan asked with just a hint of sarcasm.

“You know it’s like, a tradition for football players to give their jackets to their girlfriends on the day of a match for good luck?”

“Are you saying you want me to wear your jacket?”

“Yes.”

“Gladly.”

*~*~*~

**Monday, 5:59 PM:**

“Time!” the referee yelled, just as Phil’s team shot their final, and winning, goal. The crowd erupted into a stampede of cheers and hoots. Phil cheered with them, running into the middle of the field to shake Felix’s hand, congratulating him on such a good goal, when Jack slapped him on the back and laughed, “You’ve got a visitor.”

Phil turned around just in time to see Dan catapult himself onto him, hugging him with all of the strength he possessed and squealing excitedly. Phil laughed and blushed when the crowd letout a collective “aww!” and then Alfie predictably began a chant of, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

He looked down at Dan, who shrugged and happily leant in to connect their lips.

Life was good, and Phil was totally definitely head-over-heels in love with his boyfriend, Hand Towell.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, here with a new fic! I wrote this because I l-o-v-e high school fanfics so much and I wanted to write one myself! It's only a one shot now but my friend wants me to write a sequel or even turn it into a chaptered fic, so let me know if you want the same! Xxx


End file.
